In one known form of tunnel end cleaning train a plurality of open-ended rail cars are coupled in line to form a longitudinally continuous load area. Each car in the train includes in its base an endless scraper conveyor. The train is loaded by a conveyor loader which transfers broken rock from the tunnel end onto the conveyor of the first car. The rock is then transported from that end of the train to the other by means of the car scraper conveyors. A major problem with trains of this type is that sideplates between the individual cars which shield the gaps between the cars severely limit the ability of the train, particularly when loaded, to negotiate curves in a track and so severely affects the utility of the train in underground mines. An additional and perhaps more serious problem is that a large amount of energy is consumed by the scraper conveyors in loading the train. Not only does this make operation of the train expensive, but makes the use of trailing power cables for the conveyors necessary.
Another form of train consists of a plurality of cars which have a continuous rail system attached to their upper edges for carrying a load distribution vehicle over the cars of the train. The car rail system leads from a low position in which the distribution vehicle is loaded with broken rock up a ramp and onto the rails of the first car of the train. The distribution vehicle is moved from its low-level loading position and over the rail system by means of ropes which are wound on and off cable drums at one end of the train. At least the return rope is guided over pulleys on the cars of the train. Difficulties with the rope drive system are that rope guiding complications arise when the train is being loaded while on a curve and the coupling and uncoupling of cars in the train is severely complicated by the ropes. Yet a further difficulty with trains of this type is that the distribution vehicles are adapted for bottom discharge through doors which are operated hydraulically or pneumatically making the use of hoses which trail the distributor over the length of its rail system necessary. The ropes and trailing hoses severely impede the speed of operation of the distributor on its rail system and so the loading time of the train. As the distributor is loaded by a relatively low capacity overhead loader the loading time of the train is higher than need be and its efficiency is reduced while the loader stands idle while the distributor is on the rail system over the train cars.